tttefandomcom-20200213-history
I Want to Go Home
I Want To Go Home is a song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. Lyrics :Thomas: How much longer will I have to stay here? :One more day, or a month, or a year? :Far from everything I've ever known :Far away from the Island called Sodor :Far away from that Island called home :Where are you Annie? Clarabel? :Have you been left in the shed? :Or are you out on my branch line :With some other engine instead :I miss all of my friends :I miss hearing their names :Percy and Toby and Gordon :It's strange but I even miss James :I'm not joking, I even miss James :I wanted to have an adventure :I wanted to wander and roam :I wanted to see places I'd never seen :But now I just wanna go home :Tell me when do I get to go home :All I wanna do is go back to Sodor :All I wanna do is get back to my friends :I don't wanna be stuck here forever and always :In this hot house where work never ends :I wanted adventure :I wanted to roam :I wanted new places but now I want home :I mean it, I have to go home :So lock up your gates with your skeleton key :You can't make me stay where I don't want to be :It's not right, it's not fair :This is no place for me :I want to, I need to, I have to be free to go home! :I'll find my way home :I'll make my way home :It's time to go home :I'm going home! Characters * Thomas * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Flynn (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) Trivia * Duck and Winston are the only standard gauge Sodor characters in CGI who are not in Thomas' memory line. * Rusty appears in the crowd of engines in Thomas' memory, but no other narrow gauge engines are present. Goofs * Rusty is riding on standard gauge track, but he is narrow gauge. As a result, the track he is on appears to be wider then him. Voice Cast F UK * John Hasler as Thomas US * Joseph May as Thomas Music Video File:I Want to Go Home (US)|US Version Category:Songs Category:Future Releases